Endurance Bora Bora
Endurance Bora Bora is the twenty-fifth season of the RSF Franchise, and is based off of the American competitive reality television series Endurance. The season followed Big Brother: The Mystery Room 3. 19 players competed this season, starting off with the Right to Stay challenge which saw 3 players eliminated. The remaining 16 were then divided into 8 teams of 2 and assigned a color for their team. Each team consisted of 1 member each of the Upper and Lower Class as determined by the group. Before the partner mission, the players chose 3 people they wanted as their partner. The 8 with the most votes were deemed the Upper Class while the 8 with the least were deemed the Lower Class. They competed in two types of challenges, Endurance Missions and Temple Missions. Endurance Missions had players compete for pyramid pieces depicting traits needed to claim victory this season as well as the power of the Samadhi which would give another team a disadvantage in the next mission. Temple Missions had players compete for the right to send two teams to the Temple of Fate where two will do battle and one would be eliminated. Teams that would be eliminated would then will their pyramid pieces to a team still in the game. This would continue until two teams remain to face off at the Final Temple of Fate where they competed in a betting game based on chance using the pyramid pieces they have been able to collect over the season. In the end, Ethan000 and coltsfan876 (Gray Team) defeated bad18life and Gaiaphage (Orange Team) at the final Temple of Fate to earn the title of RSF Champion. Production Applications for Endurance Bora Bora opened on April 12, 2014 and were open for roughly a week. 20 people applied for the season and all 20 were initially cast for the season. However, once the season began, 1 player who was initially cast did not sign the rules in time and was thus removed from the competition with no replacements brought in due to all applicants being cast. That player was: |} The season occurred from mid-April 2014 to mid-May 2014. Notable Snubs Due to all players who applied being cast, no applicant was turned down to compete for the season. Cast |} Elimination chart *The first Temple Mission did not have a winner but instead had the two teams who finished in last place automatically being sent to the Temple of Fate. **The winner of the Endurance Mission divided the 6 teams into 2 Super Teams, the 2 listed are the 2 teams the challenge winners chose to join their Super Team. ***During this Endurance Mission, the team that finished in last place would earn an automatic spot at the next Temple of Fate, unless they won the next Temple Mission. The team that came in last place was the Gray Team. The Gray Team would then go on to win the next Temple Mission and avoid the Temple of Fate. Temple of Fate Progress Pyramid Pieces Subsequent Seasons :Bold indicates the contestant was a finalist on this RSF Season.